This invention is directed toward a window for installation in a basement and more particularly to a window frame that is adaptable for installation in a basement. Homeowners install basement windows ranging in size from 3′×4′ to 5′×6′ in their lower living areas to meet the egress requirements for residential building codes. Basement windows require a frame to be sized and squared within an opening by approximately ⅛ of an inch. This is virtually impossible to do when cutting a cavity into an existing concrete or masonry wall. The current practice is to cut the hole and then construct a wood frame that is the proper size and square. The frame is then shimmed to fit the cavity and attached to the cavity walls with concrete fasteners. Then the window is mounted to either to room side or exterior outside of the wooden frame with an integral nailing fin. Insulation foam is used to fill both between the window frame and the cavity and the wood frame and the window is then caulked in place for a weather tight installation. All of these steps are time consuming and require both skill and care for a quality window installation.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a frame that can be installed directly into the cavity that accommodates the normal square and size variations inherent to the concrete cutting process.
An objective of the invention is to provide a window frame that has a rigid frame opening correct in size and square for the window to be installed and be able to be installed directly in the opening cut in concrete or masonry for the window without being shimmed in place.
A further objective of the invention is to have a frame system that does not require constructing a frame system on site for the window cavity cut into the wall.
A further objective of the invention is to provide an adaptable frame system that will accept current basement window designs with integral weather stripping designed for poured in place window frames.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following drawings, written description, and claims.